


remember to let her into your heart

by the_aaliyah_rose_black



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: And El finds that adorable, Dancing and Singing, Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler in Love, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by a Beatles Song, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Mike secretly loves the Beatles, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Dancing, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aaliyah_rose_black/pseuds/the_aaliyah_rose_black
Summary: in which eleven discovers mike's love for the beatles.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	remember to let her into your heart

**Author's Note:**

> i thought we deserved some good old mileven fluff. i feel like mike would secretly love the beatles, and would listen to "yesterday" a lot after el "died." 
> 
> but, hey jude is a bop, and i knew every word to it when i was seven.

Rain poured down on Eleven's raincoat as she walked up the steps of the Wheeler house, waving to Joyce as the older woman drove away. It was the middle of August, and it had been quite muggy and hot, the skies grey, and it was only a matter of time before the skies released their moisture. Hopping up the steps, she knocked on the door twice, stepping back as the door opened, revealing Nancy, who let her in. 

"Mike's up in his room, he's just reading, I think," Nancy told her with a soft smile, nodding to the staircase. Eleven nodded, taking off her yellow raincoat and hanging it up, running a hand through her hair as she walked up the carpeted staircase.

Soft music could be heard as Eleven found herself at the top of the steps, but the sound of rain dropping onto the windows dueled the sound. She knew where the music was coming from; Mike's room. She knew where Mike's room was pretty well, near the end of the hallway, and she walked toward his room, pushing the door open quietly. 

A smile formed on her face at what she saw.

Mike was sitting in his bed, reading some comic book she had caught him reading multiple times whenever he was at the cabin. His black curls sat messily on his head, his hair now falling a little bit over his shoulders. She watched as his dark eyes trailed over the page he was reading, but what caught her attention was the music and how was humming to it. 

_Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better._

Mike clearly knew the song well, judging by the small smile quirking up the edges of his lips and how his foot bounced in tune with the beat on his bed. The man who was singing it had a good voice, and Eleven never heard a voice like his before. 

She found herself leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, an unknown loving smile forming on her face as she watched Mike read his comic and listen to whatever music was playing. He didn't even realize that she was there until her foot accidentally hit the doorframe, causing her to hiss out loud, and he looked up.

His cheeks flushed an adorable shade of light pink when he realized that Eleven had been watching him the whole time, and he hurriedly put his book down, not bothering to mark the page. She let out a quiet chuckle, walking over, 

"Hey," she told him as she sat down on his bed. 

"Hi," Mike replied. 

"Who are you listening to?" Eleven asked, gesturing to his speaker on his desk.

"Oh, they're a band called The Beatles," Mike explained, causing her to furrow her brows in confusion.

"Beatles? Like the bug?" she questioned, wondering why on Earth someone would want to name their band that had the same name of big, black bugs that Hopper told her about. 

He chuckled fondly and nodded. "Yep. They ruled the world back in the 60s, I've loved them for quite some time now." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, biting his lip before turning to face her. She had that fond, loving smile and look in her eyes whenever he explained something to her, and he thought she looked like a puppy when she did so. 

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

"Come on," Mike suddenly stated, getting off of his bed, Eleven watching him in confusion. "Let's dance."

She chuckled, taking his offered hand, letting him lead her to the center of his room. He gently grabbed both of her hands, twisting her upper body back and forth before spinning her under his arm. A smile formed on her face as he goofily danced with her, and he began humming the lyrics again.

_You have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better._

They ended up in each other's arms, her head resting on his narrow shoulder, her hair tickling his chin as he rested his own head on hers, nuzzling his nose in her sweet-smelling hair. His arms were loosely wrapped around her waist, hers wrapped around his arms. They both rocked back and forth, to the drum beats and piano chords.

And everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is much shorter than i planned, but, hey, i'm tired and i had this idea at 11 pm.


End file.
